tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrowind (Elder Effect)
Morrowind is the home planet of the Dunmer. The political entity that governs the planet is known as the "The Grand Republic of the Eleven Dunmer Houses." Description Morrowind is a large dark grey planet with an inhospitable climate. The surface base consists of heavy metals. The northern hemisphere is covered in sterile ashlands and plagued by seasonal ash storms. Out there the nomadic Ashlander tribes roam. The southern hemisphere is lush with vast fields of fertile grasslands which makes up for the majority of the planets agricultural landscape. Morrowind also boasts areas highly concentrated with ruins from the ancient, universal empire of the Dwemer, and is as such a very popular destination target for archeologists, scientists, field researchers and historians. Morrowind's only moon, Vvardenfell, is widely known for its volcanic activity and for the largest volcano known in Mundus; the Red Mountain, which can even be seen from space. Government Morrowind is governed by a unitary parliamentary republic. Each of the Great Houses of Morrowind--Hlaalu, Redoran, Telvanni, Indoril, Dres, Sadras, Dagoth, Mora, Ra'athim, Salothan, and Sotha--sends forth a representative to the Grand Council, Morrowind's governing body. Legislative decisions are made by vote in the Grand Council, with only a sixty percent majority needed to pass a law through. As there are eleven Great Houses, there are always a minimum of eleven Councilors. Seats on the Grand Council can also be obtained by other ways, either by appointment by the Lord High Councilor, the leader of the Grand Council, or by confirmation by the Grand Council. Seats earned by appointment are not hereditary. There are never more than seventy-seven Councilors at a time. There are two executive positions within the Grand Council of Morrowind. The first among these is the Lord High Councilor. One becomes Lord High Councilor by being the longest sitting Councilor of the dominant political party in Grand Council. The other important position is the Grand Council's representative in the Elder Council, the supreme power in Tamrielic space. There are two elections, first the primaries where all members of the Grand Council can campaign to be nominated, and then the official election, where the three candidates who garnered he most votes campaign again. The winner of that elected must be confirmed by the Lord High Councilor, although this is typically just an honorary confirmation and it is very, very unusual for a Lord High Councilor to deny a confirmation. If the confirmation is denied, the election between the three candidates is held again. If the same candidate wins again, they are appointed to the Elder Council, regardless of the Lord High Councilor's confirmation. In order of hierarchy, the Grand Council runs Morrowind, its members selected from the heads of the Great Houses. Similar to the Grand Council, each House has its own governing council, with the current Great Lord fulfilling the same role as the Lord High Councillor. Below the House council, each district of territory has its own district council which answers to the lord of the district, referred to as a Duke, and each Duke has a seat on the House council. This gives Morrowind a well-organized bureaucracy where every region is capable of effective self-governance. Districts and Dukes are allowed to craft their own laws, but only at with the approval of their Great House and must adhere to laws passed by the Great House that controls them. Similarly, the Great Houses are bound by laws passed by the Grand Council. In the past, at times, Morrowind has come to be governed by an Archhortator. Similar to a Hortator--one who comes to govern a Great House without inheriting the title--the Archhortator is not elected, and wields supreme power over Morrowind. The position has only been held a number of times and even then only in antiquity. One becomes an Archhortator through either forcing the Great Houses to obey him, becoming Hortator of each Great House, or simply by seizing power either through force of arms or a coup d'etat. The position of Archhortator has its own restrictions and responsibilities, and it is not a hereditary nor lifetime title. Instead, one rises to the position in times of need, when the republic is either in an interregnum or faces an external threat that needs to be swiftly defeated. The Great Houses dislike the idea of an Archhortator, and even fear it, as it means they have to surrender their sovereignty to him, but it was a part of the republic's founding constitution so it remains. Conflict between the Great Houses is frequent and common, and arguments on the Grand Council floor can carry onto the battlefield. The Great Houses are in constant competition for status and power, with each trying to prove dominion and superiority over the others. There are several key political parties within Morrowind. Within the Grand Council, two of these parties are the most powerful: the Hegemony and the Expansionists. The first, and oldest, of these is the Hegemony. The Hegemony stands for a decentralized government, an isolationist approach to the other Mundus races, a strong military, and a continuation of the status quo. The Hegemony also believes in the superiority of Temple law, and thinks that Morrowind should adhere to certain religious standards. Most of the Great Houses like their position at the top, and the Hegemony means to keep things that way. The second most powerful party are the Expansionists, who share a common ground with the Hegemony in terms of powerful Great Houses and a strong armed forces, but believe in open borders and relations with the rest of Mundus. The Expansionists also believe in an expansion of powers for the Grand Council and the Lord High Councilor, wanting a more centralized government. Other political parties include the Unionists, who believe that appointment to the Grand Council should be open to anyone and that seats should not be hereditary but rather earned through populous election, and the Royalists, who believe that Morrowind should be governed by a hereditary monarch with extreme executive power. Appearances * Elder Effect - TBA Category:Elder Effect Category:Locations Category:Planets